The Pokemon Journey of Lyra
by Petalstorm
Summary: Lyra is a young girl with dreams of one day being a pokemon master. And now it is finally time for her journey to start. But will she'll live up to her dream? a Pokemon Heartgold and Soulsilver fanfiction Rated k but may change to T or higher
1. Journey Begins

**Disclaimer! I do not own pokemon, I only own this fanfiction, peace out! So heres Chapter 1!**

My eyes flew open and I looked at the clock, 6 o'clock._ Still?_ Impossible, it felt like hours, but I'm happy anyway, I have been waiting for this day for a long time. I crawled out of my wooden bed and stretched feeling my heart thumping with anxiety and excitement.

I dressed in my usual attire; blue overalls, red sweater, white stockings, and my favourite poofy white hat. I observed myself in the mirror, adjusting my hat and cautiously tip-toed down the stairs. I peered around the corner. "Mom?" I whispered, and went forth to turn on the lights. My eyes adjusted to the bright light, and saw no one was there. Mom wouldn't appreciate it if I was up this early, but I couldn't help it, it was too hard to sleep knowing what laid in store today.

I walked quietly to the fridge and grabbed some cake from the freezer. I licked my lips, a tasty treat to start this awesome day.

"Freeze!" A voice shouted behind me.

I stiffened clutching the cake container in my arms.

"Put the cake down and put your hands up" the voice said.

I placed the cake on the counter and turned toward the voice, my hands raised above my head.

"What do you think you are doing missy?" I put my hands down "C'mon Mom, I was hungry" I objected.

My mom walked across the kitchen and placed the frozen desert back in the freezer.

"Cake for breakfast?" she accused staring at me in disbelief. I shrugged my hair bouncing as I did.

My mom sighed and she took out an apple and handed it to me.

"Here eat this instead" she told me

"Hopefully you make better food choices on your Pokémon journey" she added.

I smiled taking a bite from my fruit. Yes the Pokémon Journey, I couldn't wait! Professor Elm had promised me one of his rare Pokémon to keep and to start out my Pokémon adventure.

"Don't worry mom" I said between bites. She yawned and sat on of the blue kitchen chairs. "Lyra why don't you go back to bed?" she asked me "Its six in the morning and the lab isn't due to open for a few hours."

I stared at her in disbelief; she knew I have been longing for this day ever since I was little. And now I was allowed to go on my own Pokémon adventure, because my Mother had promised me when I turned fourteen I could go forth on my journey. Which was last week, hence the leftover cake.

"Mother, you know how badly I waited for this day to come!" I told her "I just couldn't sleep at all."

My mom smiled and rolled her eyes "How could I forget? You nag me every day about this, which reminds me..." she started getting up from the kitchen chair and walking into the living room.

She came back a second later with something in her hand.

"Open your hand"

I stared at her in confusion but obeyed her and opened up my palm.

"I wanted to give you something for you journey" she told me and handed me a pokéball.

I gasped; she got me a Pokémon? I observed the ball in my hands. My mind started swirling with ideas which one it could be. "Go ahead let him out" she told me.

I nodded, still at lost for words. I threw the ball at the ground and a red beam shot out of it. The red beamed formed a fox like shape and soon later revealed to be a small brown pokemon with large brown ears and a bushy tail.

"Eve!" it squeaked looking at up me.

It was the cutesiest thing I have ever seen.

"Mother...." I trailed off looking at the Pokémon in admiration. "Thank you, so much" I finished my sentence and I ran up to her and gave her a big hug. My newly given Pokémon pawed at our feet "Eve Eveee!"

I knocked on the old wooden door and waiting for an answer. I heard a grumble and some words then the door opened to reveal a man with short brown hair.

"Hello? Oh it's you Lyra" the man greeted me. I nodded.

"Ethan's upstairs if you want to go and see him, he's playing with his Pokémon" he starts to laugh "It seem that's the only thing he does. Come in"

I thanked him, entered the house and climbed the old ragged stairs. I heard laughing and I opened Ethan's room door. Inside Ethan was sitting in the middle of the room; his Marril joyously was running around him. It took a moment for him to notice me.

"Oh hey Lyra!" he smiled at me, Marril bounced up and down.

Ethan was best friend since we were little kids, we both shared love for Pokémon, and Ethan had gotten his last year. I was happy for him but I was so envious!

I smiled "Hey Ethan, how's Marril doing?"

Marril looked up from the call of his name.

"He's doing awesome! Actually he has just mastered bubble beam." Ethan announced proudly.

"That's great!" I told him.

I mentally rolled my eyes; Ethan was the vain kind of person. Last week he called me on my pokégear to tell me his Marril beat a magikarp.

"So... you're getting your started Pokémon today huh?" Ethan asked me which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, but actually got a new one this morning!" I told him excitedly, taking out the pokeball.

That was mostly the reason I came over to show him my new member of my family.

"Whoa, really!? Let's see!" his eyes sparkled with curiosity.

I nodded excitedly and threw the pokeball at the ground. Eevee came out of the ball and blinked looking around vigorously. I smiled beaming at it, I looked up and Ethan to see his response. My heart dropped when he started laughing.

_Laughing!_

"W-why are you laughing?" I asked him disappointed.

Eevee trotted to my feet and sat. Ethan stopped laughing and looked at Eevee which was now curled at my feet.

"I don't know... it looks so... small, and weak." He told me chuckling. I scooped Eevee in my arms.

"Even if he is, he is _not weak!"_ I said glaring at him.

Ethan shrugged and went back to play with Marril.

"Hmph" I snorted and looked down at Eevee.

It looked up at me with big brown eyes and it snuggled me.

"I got to give you a nickname..." I told the brown creature.

"Eve Eevee" it barked struggling out of my grasp and landed on the floor.

It looked determined to get something, and I watched him crawl under Ethan's bed and then appeared again trying to pull something out. This caught Ethan's attention.

"What's your Pokémon doing under my bed?" he asked me.

I shook my head. Eevee dragged out a red cloth which appeared to be a bandana

. "Hey!" Ethan shouted at it and got up and tries to grab it.

Eevee jumped out of the way and started running around the room the bandana hanging from his mouth. Marril bounced up and down happily and chased Eevee, along with Ethan. I watched this scene in laughter and also admiration at eevee's speed and agility. Then finally Eevee leapt into my arms and smiled.

"Eeeveeee!" it cooed.

Ethan stopped in front of me and pointed at Eevee.

"Your Pokémon just stole my bandana!" he hissed at it.

Marril jumped happily behind him his tail bouncing up and down.

"Aww let him keep it" I said stroking its fur.

Ethan rolled his eyes at me. "Fine, he can keep it, but you owe me a new bandana Lyra!"

"Since when do you wear bandana's anyway Ethan?" I questioned him.

"Uh.... when I want!" he said then looked at his watch. "Hey Lyra it's already nine thirty, are you going to head toward the lab?"

I gasped The lab wouldn't open until ten, but I wanted to get there as soon as it opened

"Already!? C'mon Eevee lets go!" I held the small fox in my arms "Bye Ethan!" I called to him and raced down the stairs and out the door.

I slowed down once I got outside and set down Eevee, the red bandana still in his mouth.

"You were pretty fast back there" I commented bending down and tying the bandana around his neck.

"I bet you could run for miles"

Eevee purred in delight. That's it! I know what I'm going to call him!

"You know what Eevee? I'm going to call you Miles!" I told him.

Eevee stopped chasing his tail and looked up at me.

"Eevee!!!" It jumped happily in the air.


	2. I choose you!

I walked eagerly to Professor Elm's lab with Miles trotting behind me. Yes I couldn't wait to receive one of the three pokemon Elm would give me. Which one should I choose? There was Totodile, Chikorita and Cyndiquil. I thought about this as I reached the lab.

I was quiet early so sat on the steps, and watched Miles pounce on leaves blowing in the breeze.

_Totodile, Chikorita or Cyndiquil_

_Totodile, Chikorita or Cyndiquil_

_Totodile, Chikorita or Cyndiquil_

Suddenly leaf blew behind the lab and Eevee ran in pursuit. Darn it Eevee! It seems like he has a very short attention span. I chased after him calling his name hoping he wouldn't hop into Elm's backyard.

"Miles get back here!" I called and abruptly stopped.

A boy was crouching near a window of the lab. His silver-grey eyes were staring at me in alarm, and he had dark blood like hair.

"Eevee"

I looked down and Miles was prodding the leaf he was chasing with his paw. I scooped him up and held him to my chest.

The boy was still staring at me, the alarm had disappeared from his eyes and a dark icy glare had replaced it.

I stood there staring at him. I snapped out of my thoughts and decided I should say hi.

"Hello!" I said trying to be cheerful under his hateful glare

"Get out of the way!" he growled at me

I squeaked in surprise as I was shoved backwards and fell onto the grass, Eevee fell down on my lap. The boy snorted and turned his back on me and moved his attention back to the window.

I got up and dusted myself off. The nerve of this boy! All I did was greet him and I get a shove in return? I was about to confront the boy again and demand why he pushed me down until I looked at my pokégear. Ten o'clock.

"Oh lets go Miles" I told my Eevee who looked a little spooked from the fall.

With one last glare at the red-haired boy returned Miles back to pokeball and climbed up the stairs to the lab.

I entered the labs doors and a man (I was guessing he was one of the scientists who worked here) greeted me and told professor Elm was waiting for me. I nodded and followed him into the next room where Elm was typing a pokemon report on his computer.

The man cleared his throat and Professor Elm turned his head.

"Oh, Lyra! I was expecting you!" he told me and jumped off his chair to approach me

"Hello Professor" I greeted him, excitement throbbing in my chest

"I'm guessing you're here for you starter pokemon, yes?"

I nodded and Elm gestured his hand to follow him to the back of the room.

I scanned the area and my attention turned to the three red pokeballs on a white table on the far left. Elm approached the table and turned to me.

He pointed to the first pokeball "This one is Chikorita" he told me "The grass type pokemon"

Yes Chikorita was an adorable pokemon, I never had actually seen ne but I had seen them on television. Their leaves on their head is really cute

He moved to the right and pointed the next one "This one is Totodile, the water type. He's very bubbly"

I thought about this one. A cheerful pokemon sounds nice and plus they are very strong opponents

And he turned to the last pokeball "And this, the last one is Cyndiquil, the fire type."

Fire types sound so strong; hmm I don't know what to choose

He gestured his hand to all three "Choose wisely Lyra."

I bit my lip trying to figure out which one I should choose.

"I've decided!" I said happily and went forth to collect the pokeball. "I'm choosing Totodile!" I said smiling and threw the pokeball at the ground.

The beam shot out and the pokemon stared up at me in wonder.

"Cyndiquil!" it chirped

A Cyndiquil? Oops... must have grabbed the wrong one.... oh well I can easily swi-

I felt something rub against my feet. I looked down and found the pokemon rubbing against me.

Elm scratched his head "Well... that certainly isn't Totodile, but it seems like Cyndiquil already has grown fond of you, how about you take him instead?"

I picked the little pokemon up and it squeaked in delight.

I smiled 'Alright, I'll take this one."

"Great!" Elm boomed at me "Here, take this pokedex" he told me and handed over a small red electronic device.

"Thanks!" I replied grabbing it and placing it in my handbag. I beamed at me new pokemon. It was a cool pokemon and a cool pokemon deserves a cool name. "I'm going to call you Zip." I told the creature cradled in my arms.

"Cynda!" it shouted


End file.
